13 and Counting
by syncrOLICITY
Summary: Growing up, friends would always complain about their younger siblings; moaning that they would always steal their things, and that their parents would always take their younger siblings siders, because they were the baby. And it always surprised them that Bella never complained about hers. Especially as she has twelve of them.
1. My Family

**Hey guys, so I came up with the idea for this story years ago and it's been with me ever since. I recently finished it and decided to post it for ya'll. I hope you like it.**

 **This is just a short preface, the first chapter will be up tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

Growing up, my friends would always complain about their younger siblings; moaning that they would always steal their things, and that their parents would always take their younger siblings side, because they were the baby.

And it always surprised them that I never complained about mine.

Especially as I have twelve of them.

I was ten when my parents brought home my first adopted sister. My brothers and I had just gotten home from school and walked in the living room to find a two-year-old blonde girl sitting on my mama's lap, crying her eyes out.

Dad took us into the dining room and explained that she would be our sister. My five-year-old brother was confused and asked why mama didn't get fat like she did the last time. I remember hitting him on the arm while my other two brothers laughed, and dad waited patiently before saying, 'This girl came from a different family, a family who couldn't love her. But we can.' And with that, he took us back into the living room to meet our new sister.

* * *

 **As I said, just a short intro, new chapter tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Green-Eyed Stranger

**So here is the first official chapter. I really hope ya'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

"Are you sure you can't make it to dinner tonight, sweetie?" my mom asked down the phone.

Why she decided that eight-thirty on a Monday morning was a great time to have this conversation, I'd never know. I swear, my mom didn't understand the concept of a small conversation. She was gonna make me even later than I already was.

"I'm sure, mama. Now I really have to go because I'm gonna be late."

"Wait," she said, stopping me from hanging up, and I huffed, balancing the phone between my shoulder and jaw while I pulled my shorts on.

I was already late thanks to my friend Jessica, who had showed up late last night to drag me off to the gym, so she could "let off steam". Thank the Lord I had showered last night because I managed to sleep through my alarm and woke up a half hour later than I was supposed to.

I put my mom on speaker and set my phone on the bed while I picked out a simple band-tee. The only good thing about talking to my mom was that it didn't require a lot of input from my side. She basically spoke to herself with a few "mmm hmms" added in to make her think I was listening.

I shoved my feet into my sneakers and put my long brown hair up into a ponytail and I was ready to go. I picked my phone up and pressed it to my ear, listening to my mom drone on about my brothers as I picked up my bag and keys and headed out the door.

I made my way out into the scorching Texas heat and headed towards school, all the while listening to mama drone on about whatever it was. As I neared campus, which was only a short walk from my apartment, I began slowing down, knowing that I would be there on time. I quickly ducked into the smoothie bar to pick up my usual strawberry flavored goodie. I waved goodbye to Steve behind the bar and made my way out. As I rounded the corner, with my mama still chatting away, I managed to bump into someone, knocking me, my bag and my drink to the floor.

"Shit," I cursed out loud. "Mama I gotta go," I told her and hung up before she could say anything else. I knelt to collect my things and felt the stranger kneel beside me. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," I said as I shoved things into my backpack.

"It was my fault," a man's voice spoke from beside me.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was," I looked up and paused when I saw the face of the stranger I had bumped into, "going," I finished slowly.

He was gorgeous, with bright green eyes and strange bronze-colored hair. He was obviously not southern, his accent and pale skin made that abundantly clear. He began to say something but stopped when he looked at me. Instead, a slightly crooked smile appeared on his face.

"No harm, no foul," he told me as he handed me the papers that had fallen from my bag. I smile as I quickly shoved them in and we both stood up.

I smiled. "I'm," I began, before catching a glimpse of the large on-campus clock, which read nine-o-five, "late for class," I told him before rushing past. "Sorry again," I called back to the green-eyed stranger as I ran to class.

After class I walked back into the heat, internally complaining about professors who give out assignments on the first day of school when suddenly I was stopped in my tracks.

Leaning against the wall of the opposite building was the gorgeous green-eyed man from this morning holding a strawberry smoothie and a slip of paper. He hadn't noticed me yet and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as I approached him.

"Stalking people is frowned upon, ya know?" I teased.

He looked up and smiled. "Not if you buy that person a drink," he replied as he held out the smoothie. "I felt bad for making you spill yours."

My smile widened as I took a sip of the drink. "Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I know."

"How did you know when I got out of class?"

"Oh, you dropped this," he said, handing me the slip of paper. It was my class schedule. "I didn't know if you would need it or not and I was around, so I figured I'd just wait for you. Plus, it gave me a reason to see you again."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I took another sip to cool myself. "Well, thank you."

"So, I know you haven't got any more classes today, so can I walk you home?"

I hesitated, thinking about the 'stranger danger' warnings I got from my dad growing up before deciding 'screw it'. "Yeah, that would be great."

We talked about random topics on the short walk back to my apartment. When we stopped outside my apartment building, I unlocked the gate and then turned around to face him.

"Ya know, I don't even know your name and you know where I live."

He grinned. "Edward. Edward Cullen."

"It was nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan."

He nodded. "I know. It was on your schedule."

I smiled. "Oh right. Well thanks for walking me home, and for the smoothie."

"You're welcome. It was nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

We shared one last smile before I turned around and went to walk through the gate.

"Wait," I heard him say, and I turned back to face him. "Are you hungry?"

I smiled. "I could eat"

"Would you like to get lunch?"

"I'd love to." He smiled. "Would you mind if I get changed first?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll wait here."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you can come wait in my apartment." He smiled and nodded and followed me through the gate and down to path to my apartment. When we got upstairs, I unlocked the door and said, "Make yourself at home. I'll be five minutes."

When we rounded the corner, we stopped short at the three-people sitting on my couch.

"Bella, hey, how was your first day back at school?" the oldest of the boys asked.

I frowned. "What are ya'll doing here? Does mama know you're here?"

"Of course she does," he fibbed, and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We're here to see our favorite sister," the next boy said charmingly, making me roll my eyes. He looked behind me and frowned. "Did you know there is a man behind you?"

I widened my eyes sarcastically. "No, I did not. Thank the good Lord ya'll were here to warn me." I rolled my eyes and heard Edward chuckle behind me. "This is Edward, a…friend…of mine." I turned to face him. "Edward, these buffoons are my brothers; Alden, Chesney and Emerson.

"Hi," Emerson, the youngest of the three, said while the other two eyed Edward.

"Nice to meet you all," he replied politely.

"So, Bella, how long ya'll been friends?" Alden asked suspiciously.

Edward and I looked at each other. "Um…"

The boys laughed. "That's what we thought," Chesney said. "How would dad react knowing the 'oldest, smartest and most responsible child he's raised' – his words, not mine – invited a strange man into her apartment?"

"Well, as the 'oldest, smartest and most responsible child', I should call home and tell them ya'll have driven all the way to Houston without their permission," I responded as I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket.

"Wait!" the three of them shouted, making me smirk.

"Okay," Alden huffed, "Mama don't know we're here. We told her we were going to get school supplies."

I laughed. "And she believed that? Oh mama." I shook my head and laughed again. "Wait, how did ya'll get into my apartment? I didn't give any of you keys."

They all looked at each other, silently telling one another not to say a word. I focused my glare on Emerson, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist my pressure of my 'big sister glare'.

"We stole it from El," he shouted a few minutes later, earning two groans from his brothers and a slap on the head.

"Thank you, Emerson. Now get out of my apartment and go back home." They all huffed and stood up from the couch. "Wait, I got ya'll some new clothes for school. They'll help with your alibis."

I ducked into my room and grabbed the bags of things I had picked up. I handed them to the boys and was enveloped into a hug.

"You're the best, Bella," Chesney told me as Alden kissed my cheek and they all let go.

I walked them to the door and gave one last wave before closing it behind them and returning to where Edward was standing.

"I'm sorry about them."

He laughed. "It's fine. They're funny. You're a good sister."

I smiled. "Thanks. Um, I'm just gonna get changed real quick. Make yourself at him," I told him before I walked into my bedroom and shut the door.

I pulled my converse and t-shirt off, deciding to keep my shorts on. Deciding on a cream lace cami, I quickly got dressed and put a pair of brown flat sandals on my feet as well as a couple pieces of jewelry to accessorize. I rushed into my bathroom and quickly applied a bit of makeup, something I had forgone this morning and then pulled my hair of the band it was restrained in, allowing the curls to flow freely around my face. When I was happy with what I saw, I grabbed my brown tote bag out of the closet and made my way out of my room.

Edward stood up from where he was perched on my couch when I entered the room and proceeded to stare at me while I transferred some things from my school bag to my brown tote. When I had finished I looked at him and frowned.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring in silence for a couple minutes."

He shook his head and smiled. "No, sorry, it's just…you look really pretty."

I smiled, feeling the blush on my cheeks. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

He nodded and walked to the front door, opening it and waving his hand for me to walk out in front before pulling it behind him. I locked it quickly and we made our way to the elevator. When we had made our way downstairs and out of the gate, we turned to face each other.

"So, I'm fairly new around here and don't know a lot of places to eat so do you have any suggestions?"

I smiled and looked around, thinking about a few decent restaurants not too far. "Ya know what? I've been craving a chicken fried steak from Frank's, but we'll have to drive," I told him.

"Okay, sounds good." We walked the short distance to where my car was parked. He laughed when he saw the red pickup truck parked in the lot. "You're so southern," he said, making me laugh.

The fifteen-minute car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. We parked up outside and made our way into the restaurant and were quickly seated. We silently looked through the menu and then a girl around my age with fake blonde hair and bright pink false nails approached us.

"Hi," she said in a fake sounding southern accent, "I'm Ava, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?" she asked, her eyes on Edward the whole time.

"Bella," he said simply, making Ava look at me with a hard glare.

I smiled at him. "Can I have the chicken fried steak and a sweet tea, please."

I handed the menu to her and she glared at me before turning to Edward with a sweet smile. "And for you, sir?"

"Um, I'll have the lone star burger and a coke, please."

She took his menu and walked away, giving me one last glare as she left. I chuckled and turned to Edward.

"Well she seems nice."

He laughed. "Very. So, where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town called Kemah, just south of here. And you?"

"Chicago."

Ava brought over our drinks and I took a sip of my tea. "So, what brings you down here?"

"I moved to be closer to my family. They all moved early in the year, but I was finishing my last year in medical school, so I had to wait a few months."

"That's nice you wanted to be closer to your family. And you're a doctor? That's amazing."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting my first year of residency next week. My dad was offered a position as Chief of Surgery and I managed to get a residency position at the same hospital."

"That's amazing. So, do you know what field you wanna specialize in?"

He nodded and took a sip of his cola. "Pediatrics. I love kids, and the thought of being able to help sick children is amazing." I smiled, thinking of my siblings. Could this man get any more perfect? "What about you? What are you studying?"

"Human Development and Family Studies. I wanna go on to study social work at grad school."

"Wow, that's awesome. Oh, how old are you, by the way? I probably should have found that out before I asked you out."

I laughed. "I'm twenty."

"So, you're a junior?

"Yeah" Our food was brought over then, and I clapped my hands. "I've been looking forward to this so much!"

We ate in relative silence, exchanging a few comments here and there. When we had finished, we spoke about our families. I learnt he was the youngest of three and both of his siblings were married with children. I told him that I was the oldest of my siblings.

When Edward had paid the bill – something he insisted on doing, despite my protests – we left the restaurant and jumped back into my truck. I offered to drop him home so gave me the address of his apartment building, which happened to be only ten minutes from mine. I pulled into his parking lot and turned off the engine and he turned to face me.

"I had a really good time."

"Me too. Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. Um, would you like to do this again? Maybe for dinner?"

I smiled. "I'd like that. Gimme your phone," I said, and he handed it to me, so I could put my number in.

He smiled. "I'll call you and we can organize a day." I nodded. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Bella. See you soon."

"Bye, Edward," I said, breathlessly, and he gave me one last smile before climbing out the truck and closing the door.

I watched him walk to the building and he gave me one last wave before heading inside. With a sigh, I turned the engine on and drove the short distance to apartment, my mind full of thoughts of the amazing green-eyed stranger.

* * *

 **How cute was their first meeting/date? And we got a peek of big-sis-Bella there.**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Hope everyone has a great rest of their Sunday :)**


	3. Call Me, Maybe?

**Thank you everyone for the response to the first chapter.**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

On the Wednesday after my lunch with Edward, I went home to visit my family. We had dinner – mac and cheese with tater tots and fried chicken – and played some board games. I had a glass of wine and a catch with my mama when the youngest kids were in bed and watched a football game with my dad before waving goodbye and driving back to Houston.

Even though I moved less than an hour away from them, I was always busy with school and work, my dad was busy with work and my mama was busy raising eleven other children, so we didn't get to visit each other often so it was nice spending an evening with them. Plus, it allowed me to get my mind off the fact that Edward hadn't called.

It was now Friday – Edward still hadn't called me – and I was on my way to work. Since my sophomore year of high school, I had worked at Saltgrass – a chain of steakhouses around Texas and scattered through a few other states. I was transferred to the Houston chain when I started college and had spent most weekends and evenings here for the last two years. I parked in the staff parking lot and climbed out, making my way through the back entrance of the restaurant. I locked my bag in my locked and put my name tag and apron on before making my way to the front. I passed the kitchen and saw Lenny, the weekend chef, grilling some steaks.

"Evening, Len," I said on my way past.

"Good evening, southern Bell," he said with a wink, using the nickname I had been given four years ago.

I shook my head and headed to the main area of the restaurant. Kate, the manager, was sitting at the bar.

"Evening, baby Bell," she said, another nickname I had been given by the other employees. She eyed me. "You okay, Hon?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Fine."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Boy trouble?"

I shrugged. "That depends…does it count as 'boy trouble' if the boy didn't actually call you?"

She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to her side, giving me a quick hug. "Oh, baby. Never mind. It's his lose."

I smiled and then took out my notepad and pen. "I better get to work," I said, and I turned around.

Louise, Kate's sister and co-manager, approached me then. "Bell, a family were just seated. Northerners. Looks like their first time in a Texas steakhouse. I figured it would be best to have our friendliest and prettiest waitress serve them tonight," she said, giving my cheeks a quick pinch, making me and Kate laugh.

"No problem," I told her, and I walked to the large table at the back.

As I got closer I noticed a familiar face sitting at the table and cursed.

"Hi ya'll, welcome to Saltgrass Steakhouse. I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get ya'll any appetizers or drinks?"

Edward's POV

"Hi ya'll, welcome to Saltgrass Steakhouse. I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get ya'll any appetizers or drinks?" a sweet Southern voice said, and I looked up to see the beautiful brunette I had been thinking about all week.

My parents had decided to treat us all for dinner to celebrate us all living in the same city again, so my siblings had hired babysitters for their kids and we had come to a local steakhouse that had been recommended to my brother-in-law. I never imagined that Bella would have worked here.

I stared at her while my family ordered their drinks and, when it was my turn, I noticed she wouldn't look at me, so I decided to try get her attention.

"I'll have a Lone Star beer, please, Bella."

She looked up and we locked eyes for a moment before she glared she gave my family a sweet smile and said, "I'll be back in a moment with your drinks and to take your orders."

I watched her walk away and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Did we miss something?" my sister, Alice, asked. "She seemed pissed at you."

I huffed. "We met Monday. I bumped into her, literally, while walking through UH and she dropped her things. I helped pick them up, she ran to class because she was late, etcetera. We ended up going to lunch after she had finished class and had a great time."

"Okay, that doesn't explain why she's mad," Rosalie, my sister-in-law, said with a frown.

"Well, she drove me home after and we exchanged numbers and I said I'd call her. And I didn't."

"Edward Anthony Masen!" my mother exclaimed. "No wonder that poor girl is pissed at you. She must feel so embarrassed."

"If you had a great time, why didn't you call her?"

"I forgot. Between the move and my residency starting next week, I've had a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to forget. I literally remembered just before I left my apartment tonight and I told myself I would call her tomorrow, obviously not expecting to run into her tonight. But now she's upset, and I've blown it." I huffed again.

My father clapped me on the shoulder. "No offence, son, but how did you make it through med school? You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached," he told me, making my brother laugh.

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm sure if you talk to her, one-to-one, and explain, she'll understand."

I nodded but before anyone had a chance to say anything else on the matter, Bella returned with our drinks.

"Are you ready for me to take your orders or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Oh, could you give us a few minutes?" my mom told her.

Bella smiled. "Yes, of course. I'll be right back."

When she was no longer in sight my brother leaned into me and said, "You better hope she forgives you because she looks damn good in those jeans."

Rosalie hit him on the back of his head, making him groan. But he wasn't wrong. Her blue jeans were tight and showed off her long legs – the kind you here about in a Brad Paisley song – and she had a distressed black t-shirt on with a pair of grey floral cowboy boots – which, apart from the aprons, seemed to be the only uniform amongst the staff. Her hair was in an array of curls, bouncing wildly around her face.

She returned to take our orders, still refusing to acknowledge me, even when taking my order.

"Bella, can we…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I'm working." She walked away from our table.

I didn't see her again until our dinner plates had been cleared and she returned to ask if we wanted the desert menu. When we said no, she left to get the bill, saying she'd be back in a few minutes. Instead of disappearing, she moved to the table next to ours, where three men had just sat down.

"Hi ya'll, welcome to Saltgrass steakhouse. I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get ya'll any appetizers or drinks?"

The three men looked at her and grinned. "Are you on the menu?" one of them asked, and I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"No," Bella replied with gritted teeth.

"Ya sure?" another man asked. "'Cause you look like you taste sweeter than mama's tea." The other men laughed.

"Are ya'll actually gon' order somethin'?"

The men smirked. "Ooh, you're a lil' fire cracker, ain't ya?" the first man asked, and he put his hand around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Get your hands off her," I exclaimed, standing up and rushing to her side.

"Mind your business, boy," the third man said as the three of them stood up.

The first man still had his arm around Bella's waist. She tried to move towards me when he grabbed her wrist. Seeing this, Emmett, Jasper and my dad all stood up.

"Now, now, gentlemen, no need to cause drama. We ain't doing nothin' wrong. Bitches like her are asking for it."

I could feel the fury in me rise and I was about to burst when two women walked over, followed by three large men.

"Let go of her and get the hell out of here," one of the women, who I assumed were the managers, shouted. The man let go of Bella with a shove and she fell into Jasper, who caught her.

"Boys, escort these men off the premises. They're no longer welcome in this establishment. Do not come back!" the other woman told them coldly.

The security escorted the three men out and the two women approached Bella.

"You okay, baby Bell?" one said, touching Bella's cheek while the other reached to check Bella's wrist.

She nodded and turned to face my family. "Thank you, for helping," she told us with a grateful smile.

"Hon, go take another break."

"I just got off my break."

"We don't care. Go take another one. I'll cover for you until you get back. And you need to get this," she pointed at Bella's wrist, "checked out tomorrow. He was holding pretty tight."

"Um, I'm a doctor," I interfered. "I could take a look now."

The women smiled. "How lucky are you that your savior is a doctor?" she told Bella, who nodded. "Go to the back and get you wrist checked," they said in sync before walking away.

"Um, it's this way," Bella told me quietly and turned for me to follow.

When we got into the back room, Bella grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and then perched on one of the stools.

"Um, can I look at your wrist?" I asked, idiotically. She finished her gulp of water and put the bottle on the table before holding out her wrist. I stopped in front of her and took her wrist into my hand. I squeezed a bit, feeling for potential breaks or cracks, feeling guilty when Bella would flinch from the pressure. "It doesn't feel broken or cracked, thankfully. You'll get some light bruising around it, but they should fade in a week or so. If the pain continues after the bruising goes down, go see your doctor."

She nodded. "Thank you."

We stood awkwardly for a few moments before I decided to bring up the elephant in the room. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's fine," she said with a small smile. "It wasn't set in stone. You're allowed to change your mind."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't change my mind. I really did have a good time and I really do want to take you out again."

She looked at me. "So, what happened?"

I looked around awkwardly before looking back at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I forgot." She frowned. "I know, it sounds ridiculous but with the move, and my residency starting next week, things have been crazy, and it slipped my mind. I mean, you didn't slip my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you." She blushed and smiled. "But I forgot to call and then I remembered today that I was supposed to call but I was leaving to meet my family, so I was going to call tomorrow and then we happened to come to the restaurant you work in. I understand if you don't want to now but if you're willing to give me another shot, I'd love to take you to dinner."

She looked down at her hands, rubbing the bruises that were already developing on her wrist and then looked at me, a smile on her lips. "I'd love to."

I smiled widely. "Thank you."

She smiled. "I should probably get back to work."

I nodded. "Yeah, my family is probably waiting for me."

We walked back to the front of the restaurant and over to where my family were standing, ready to leave.

"Thank you again for helping me," she addressed my brothers and dad, and they all smiled at her, telling her she was welcome.

"Um, thank ya'll for visiting Saltgrass. We hope you had a great time. Please come again," she told us, slipping back into work mode.

"We did, thank you, dear," my mom told her.  
"I'll call you tomorrow," I told her.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay. But, this time, try actually callin' me, maybe?" she teased with a grin before winking at me and walking away.

* * *

 **So, silly Edward forgot to call *eye roll* men haha but at least they made up.**

 **I really hope you liked this. Reviews mean the world to me so please review if you can.**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. The Date

**So it's been a crazy week! My nephew turned 2! He's growing up so fast! I also went back to work after a wonderful week off and the last four days have been hectic to say the least. I'm updating early because I'm away for the weekend for a well deserved trip with my girls. I cant wait to get drunk! Haha**

 **Anyway, the response to this story so far has been so great and i hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

True to his word, Edward did call me the following evening.

It was Sunday evening and I had not long gotten home from work. I changed into my pajamas and had just sat down and found _White Chicks_ on my TV when my phone started ringing. I paused the TV and smiled when I saw Edward's name.

"Hey, you called," I teased, making him laugh.

" _I told you I would_ ," he told me.

"True. But you said that last time."

" _I'm never gonna live that down, am I?_ "

I shrugged. "Probably not."

He laughed. " _So, what have you been up to?_ "

"Studying all day, working all night. I got home not long ago."

" _How was work? How's your wrist?_ "

"Good. Tiring. It's slightly bruised but okay. I'm glad to be home. And _White Chicks_ is on, so I'm happy."

" _Hey, I'm watching the same thing_ ," he told me, explaining he paused it when he called.

We ended up pressing play and watching it together, making each other laugh as we enjoyed the movie. When it finished, Edward showed off his impression of Marcus and Kevin as Brittany and Tiffany.

"Oh my _God_ ," I said as I wiped my eyes. "You're _way_ too good at that."

He laughed. " _I know I should be, but I'm not ashamed._ " We both laughed again but I was interrupted by a yawn. " _It's late, I should probably let you go._ "

"Yeah. I've promised mama I'll drive home for church tomorrow, so I should sleep."

We said goodnight and hung up. I grabbed a glass of water and my phone before turning the TV and light off and retreating to my bedroom. I disappeared into my bathroom and turned on the faucet to clean my teeth when my phone rang. I ran out to grab it and saw Edward's name.

"Hey, didn't we just hang up?"

He chuckled. " _Hey, yeah we did but I forgot to say something._ "

I laughed. "Your memory is terrible," I told him, making him laugh. "What is it?"

" _Would you like to go to dinner Friday?_ "

I grinned. "I'd love to."

" _Great. I'll pick you up at seven?_ "

"That would be great."

" _Okay, awesome. I'll let you go to bed now. Goodnight, Bella._ "

"Goodnight, Edward."

The week passed in a blur of school and work and, finally, it was Friday. I had been shopping the following day with Jessica and our other friend, Angela, to find the perfect outfit and they had just left my apartment after helping me get ready and calm me down.

I had just finished my glass of wine that Jessica had shoved into my hand when there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my dress before opening it.

Edward was standing there in a pair of grey slacks, a white shirt and a black tie with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Wow," he told me. "You look amazing."

I smiled and bit my lip. "Thank you. You too."

He smiled. "Um, these are for you."

I took the flowers and opened the door to let him in. "Thank you. Do you wanna come in for a minute while I put these in water?"

"Yeah, sure."

He entered my apartment and I quickly got to work, locating a vase and putting the flowers in water before placing them on the table beside my couch. I grabbed my clutch bag and keys and we walked out the door. When we got to the parking lot, he led me to a grey Aston Martin.

"Fancy car," I teased as he opened the passenger door and waited for me to climb in before closing it and making his way around the other side. "So, where we going?"

"Um, the Rainbow Lodge," he told me as he pulled out of the parking lot.

We got to the restaurant quickly and he opened the door for me to get out. We made our way inside and he gave his name and shortly after we were seated. The waiter asked what we wanted to drink, and we ordered a beer for Edward and a cola for me.

We talked about what we had been up to since we had last seen each other while we waited for our drinks and shortly after our drinks were bought over.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" the waiter asked me.

"Can I get the grilled beef tenderloin fillet, please?"

He nodded and took my menu. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the Parisian style gnocchi, please."

"So," I said when the waiter walked away. "Tell me more about your family. You said your dads a doctor, what does your mama do?"

"Well, my 'mama'," he chuckled, "runs her own charity."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's amazing."

He nodded. "Yeah. She's always been passionate about helping those who can't help themselves; homeless people, injured veterans, children, the elderly, etcetera, so she decided to set up her own charity. It's been helping people going on twenty-five years."

"That's incredible. She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is. My father is who inspired me to want to be a doctor, but it was my mom who made me want to help people."

I smiled. "That's really sweet. You sound real close to your family. I mean, I could tell when I saw ya'll at Saltgrass."

He smiled and nodded. "We are really close."

"What do your siblings do?"

"My brother is a high school gym teacher. He was playing football semi-pro, but he injured his knee. My sister and sister-in-law co-own two boutiques; one in Chicago and one here. And my brother-in-law teaches history in the same high school as my brother. What about your parents? What do they do?"

"My dad is the chief of police in my hometown and my mama is a stay-at-home-mom. She was a kindergarten teacher before…" I trailed off.

He frowned. "…before…what?"

I smiled slightly. "Okay, there's somethin' I haven't told you 'bout ma' fam'ly. Usually when people here what I'm 'bout to tell you they think it's weird without hearin' the full story and then they judge ma' parents, and me," I explained quickly.

"Bella, I won't judge your parents, or you, for whatever it is. Also, did you know that you go extremely southern when you talk faster? I mean, you speak very southern anyway, but that was almost hard to understand," he teased, making me laugh.

"Okay, so, you know I said I'm the oldest of my siblings?" He nodded. "Well, you might have noticed I didn't tell you how many siblings I have." He nodded again. "Okay, I'm one…of thirteen." His eyes went wide. "Before you say anything, let me explain. My mama was put in foster care when she was very little. Her parents were drug and alcohol addicts. She was never adopted, she moved around all the time to different families. She left the system when she turned eighteen and she moved to Texas for college, where she met my dad.

"They fell in love, got married and, two years after they met, they had me." He smiled. "Four years later Alden joined our family, then Chesney, and then Emerson. Our little family was complete. Until I was ten and we were watching a documentary about foster care in America. A couple months later they fostered a little girl, Ellery. We adopted her a year later. Since then they've fostered over eighty children, and adopted eight more."

He was silent for a few moments before he smiled. "Wow. And you said my family is amazing." I smiled. "Seriously, your parents are amazing. Opening their home and their hearts to so many children in need." He shook his head. "I just don't understand why people would judge them, and you, for that."

I shrugged and remained silent as the waiter set our meals down. "Most people don't stay enough to hear the explanation, if I'm honest," I told him. "I think they think my parents don't own a television." He laughed. "And they think that I want as many kids as my parents. Which I do not. As much as I love my siblings, I do _not_ know how my parents do it."

"Neither do I. Honestly, that's incredible." I smiled. "So, what's the age range?"

"Our youngest is two. I think people think she's mine when we're out."

He laughed. "Wow, so, what's it like being the oldest of thirteen? I mean, I imagined it was hectic when I thought you were the oldest of four after meeting your brothers but, add nine more, that's crazy."

I laughed and nodded. "It is. I've kinda been the second mom. Helping out whenever they needed it. Even now I've moved out I still do; if she needs someone to have the kids and I'm not busy, I go there, or she brings them here; I take them shopping if she can't; I help with homework; I go to doctors' appointments if she can't and even a couple parent-teacher meetings."

"That must have been tough, growing up with so much responsibility."

I shrugged. "I guess, but I don't mind. I can't really complain about growing up the way I did when I think about how they would have grown up if my parents didn't take them in."

He smiled sweetly at me. "You're remarkable."

I grinned. "Thank you for remarking on it."

We finished our meals and decided to order a chocolate mousse to share whilst getting to know each other better. When the mousse was gone – after Edward had allowed me to have the last bite – we ordered another drink and continued to talk and laugh and enjoy one another's company. The waiter approached us as it neared ten to say they were getting ready to close so Edward paid the bill and we made our way out to Edward's car.

When he pulled into the parking lot of my building, he turned the engine off and got out the car. I frowned as he opened my door and he smiled.

"I don't want to insinuate anything by offering to walk you to your door, but I can at least walk you to the building."

I laughed and allowed him to help me out the car. Neither of us let go of the others hand as we walked towards my apartment building. When we got to the door, I turned to face him.

"I had a really great time. Thanks for remembering to call me," I teased and we both laughed.

"I will never forget again." We grinned at each other and began to lean in. His hands landed on my waist, mine on his arms and our lips met in the middle for the perfect chaste kiss. He pulled away before it could last too long, and I groaned, making myself blush with embarrassment while Edward laughed. "If I don't pull away now I never will. I really like you, Bella. I don't wanna mess anything up."

I grinned. "I really like you, too." He grinned. "I should head inside."

He nodded and gave one last peck before removing his hands and taking a step back. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward," I said before opening the door and walking inside.

When I got to my apartment, I put my purse on the table and made my way into my bedroom where I changed into my pajamas, put my braided, pinned up hair into a simple ponytail and wiped all traces of makeup off my face.

I made my way to the kitchen to get some water and to get my phone and made my way back into my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming about green eyes and perfect dates.

* * *

 **Cutest first date ever! So Edward knows all about Bella's family, and he took it really well. And they had their first kiss!**

 **Coming up next chapter, it's our girls birthday! And you'll get to see Edward freak out a bit, a really cute date and a few more kisses ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **I might update Sunday depending on what time I get back and how hungover I am haha**


	5. Boyfriend

**Thank you all for your kinda reviews. I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story.**

 **Before we continue with the chapter, I just want to see happy mother's day to all the amazing mums out there. I'm so blessed to have the most incredible mum in the world.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, or any of it's wonderful characters**

* * *

It had been three days since mine and Bella's date and we hadn't managed to see each other since, but we had spoken on the phone every night.

On the Tuesday after our date, I knew Bella finished class at one, so I decided to go to her apartment to see if she wanted to get lunch. I knocked on her door a few times and was about to give up with two girls in the apartment across from hers came out.

"Oh, you looking for Bella?" the blonde asked. "She's gone home to see her family for her birthday."

I frowned. She never told me it was her birthday.

The brunette spoke up. "No, Lauren, that's tomorrow. She started work at one thirty."

"Okay, thanks for your help."

When I got back to my car, I quickly sent Bella a text asking her to call me when she finished work before calling my sister.

" _Hey, Eddie. What's up?_ "

"I need help. Bella's birthday is tomorrow, and I have no idea what to get her! We're not officially together, and even if we were, we would only have been together three days! What do you get someone you started unofficially dating three days ago?"

" _Ooh, that is a tough one. Um, jewelry is off the table. So is a weekend away together. What about a romantic dinner? Or a picnic? Get a nice bottle of wine, that could be cute. Do you know her favorite book?_ "

" _Pride and Prejudice_." I frowned. "Actually, I do remember her saying she needed a new copy. That could work. And maybe the picnic thing. Thanks, Allie. You've really helped."

" _Anything for my little brother and his unofficial girlfriend. I love you_ ," she told me before hanging up.

I smiled and made my way to the bookstore.

It was almost ten when Bella called me.

"You just got home?" I asked as I put down the patient file I was reaching.

" _Pretty much_ ," her sweet southern voice told me. " _I wanted to change into my comfy clothes before callin'. Speakin' o' which, your message sounded urgent._ "

"Yeah it kinda was. I need to ask you something." She remained silent, waiting for my question. "Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday tomorrow?"

" _Oh, um…not where I thought that was goin'. Um, I just didn't think it was important_."

I frowned. "Do you not celebrate your birthday?"

She chuckled. " _No, of course I do. But we've only known each other for two weeks. Our first date was three days ago. We haven't talked about where this thing between us is goin' so I didn't want you to feel pressured into buyin' me anythin'_."

"Bella, I wouldn't have felt pressured. And, technically, Friday was our second date, because I count our lunch as the first."

She laughed. " _How did you find out anyway?_ "

"I stopped by your apartment to see if you wanted to get lunch and one of the girls in the apartment across from yours said you had gone home for your birthday, but her friend said you were at work and that your birthday is tomorrow."

She sighed. " _I'm sorry for not telling you_."

"You should be," I teased, making her giggle. I smiled at the sound. "So, you're going home tomorrow?"

" _Yeah. My friends who are twenty-one asked if I wanted to go for a drink but we're gonna do that Friday instead so I'm gonna go home for the day_."

"That will be nice. Is there any chance I could see you tomorrow? I mean, I know 'we haven't talked about where this thing between us is going'," I said, using her words from earlier, "but I'd like to see you if you have time. If not, are you free for dinner Thursday?"

" _I guess I can drive back early and meet you_."

"You sure? I don't want you to cut your time with your family short for me. I know you said you don't see them often. We can see each other Thursday."

" _Edward, it's fine. I wanna see you tomorrow_."

I smiled. "You sure?"

" _I'm sure._ "

We continued to talk for over an hour before she started yawning and we said goodnight.

The following day I finished at the hospital at five and rushed home to make sure everything we ready for my date with Bella. I messaged her telling her to wear something casual and warm, which she replied to an hour later saying she'd just arrived home and to give her thirty minutes to get ready.

I arrived at her apartment at seven forty-five and made my way upstairs holding another bouquet of flowers, only this time I bought pink tulips.

She opened the door wearing blue jeans, a floral cop and a long cardigan. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves and the front was pinned up on both sides. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

"Happy birthday," I told her finally, giving her the flowers and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," she told me before inviting me inside.

She put the flowers in water and placed the vase in the middle of her small dining room table. She grabbed her purse and keys and we walked out the door. We were seated in my car when she finally asked where we were going.

"It's a surprise," I told her.

We drove the short distance to Herman Park and I turned the engine off when we parked in the lot. I got out, making sure I had the basket and Bella's present from my trunk, before opening the door for her.

"We're having a picnic at the park?" she said excitedly. I grinned and placed my hand on her back as I led her through the park.

We arrived at the spot Rosalie had told me to take her, where the moonscape bench overlooked McGovern lake. I laid the blanket over the bench and we both sat down. I pulled out the bottle of red wine and two glasses, as well as the light snacks I had packed.

"Happy birthday, Bella," I told her when I had poured our wine and handed her a glass. We clicked our glasses and took a sip.

"Mmm…fruity deliciousness," she said, making me laugh. "And even better, it's _legal_ fruity deliciousness." We both laughed. "This is amazin'. How did you think of this?"

"Um, to be honest, I had help from my sisters." She smiled. "Alice suggested a romantic dinner or picnic, so I thought _'hey, romantic picnic_ '," she laughed, "and Rosalie told me about this place."

"Well, it's amazin'. Thank you."

I grinned. "You're welcome."

We picked at some of the snacks and finished our glasses of wine before putting everything on the grass and laying back on the bench, looking up at the setting sun. we must have been talking for at least thirty minutes and it wasn't until she began telling me about her day with her family that I remembered her present.

"I completely forgot, I got you a present," I told her, sitting up so I could get it from the basket.

She sat up beside me. "You didn't have to. This was enough."

I hushed her and handed her the wrapped gift. She opened it neatly and smiled widely when she saw what it was.

"I remember you saying you needed a new copy and I thought it was a safe gift considering we only started 'unofficially dating three days ago', as my sister described it."

"Unofficially dating?" she asked, and I began to panic.

"Oh, um, she meant it as a joke. I didn't mean that we're dating, officially or unofficially. It's just…um…" she cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. We kissed for a couple of minutes before she pulled away. "What was that for?" I asked.

"To say 'thank you'; for tonight and for my gift. And because you were so cute babblin' nervously the way you were," she laughed. I chuckled embarrassingly. "Speaking of, I guess we should talk about what this," she waved her hand between us, "is, right? I mean, I know we've only been on two, well including this, three, dates, but life would be easier if we were just open and honest about it."

I nodded. "I completely agree."

"Good, I'm glad. So, what do you want this to be?"

"Honestly? I really like you, Bella, and I really think this could be something."

She smiled. "So, are you saying you want to 'officially date'?" I laughed and nodded. "Good. Me too."

"And by 'officially date', do you mean exclusively? Because I'm not seeing anyone else, and I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"So, you're, kinda, my girlfriend?" I asked.

She smiled widely and bit her lip. "I guess. If that's what you want too."

I nodded enthusiastically, and she leaned forward to kiss me again, this time deepening it by slipping her tongue into my mouth. We made out like teenagers for fifteen minutes before pulling away and laying back down on the bench. We watched as the sunset and the stars came out for an hour before it started getting a bit chillier and we decided to pack up.

She had school and we both had work the next day, so we decided to call it a night. I dropped her back home, once again walking her to the door where we made out for another ten minutes before we let each other go and said goodnight.

When I got home, I checked my phone for the first time in hours and saw I had messages from my family, all wishing Bella a happy birthday. My mom had also asked what I had gotten her. I smiled and replied, 'a boyfriend.'

* * *

 **So they're official!**

 **Next chapter, it's time to meet the Cullen's!**

 **Please review :)**


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Time to meet the parents :)**

* * *

Just over two weeks after my birthday, also known as the day Edward became my boyfriend, we were sitting in his apartment eating take-out after a particularly long week. Edward has spoken to me the week before about a new patient he had who was incredibly sick and, when I had called him on my work break he told me she had passed away. He sounded heartbroken, so I asked Kate and Louise if I could leave early, picked up food and drove to his apartment.

We had finished eating and were cuddled up on the couch with a couple of beers watching a weird TV movie that neither of us understood when Edward's phone rang. I paused the TV as he picked up.

"Hey mom…did dad tell you?...yeah I'm okay…it was my first, you know?...no you don't have to drive over…no I don't need to drive home…," he rolled his eyes and I stifled a giggle, "…I'm not alone, Bella came over…," he smiled at me, "…I know you do…okay I'll ask…," he pulled the phone away from his ear, "My parents would like to meet you and want to know if you would like to go for dinner tomorrow?"

I smiled. "I'd love to."

He grinned and put the phone back to his ear. "She said 'yes', we'll see you tomorrow…okay, I love you, too. Bye, mom." He hung up and put the phone on the table. "You sure you wanna meet my parents?" he asked.

"Of course, I do." I pressed a kiss to his lips and he leaned back on the couch, pulling me back against his chest.

The next day I was pacing my closet, hair and makeup done, wearing only my white lace bra and matching panties, trying to find something to wear to meet Edward's parents. I had been here for at least twenty minutes and I finally gave in and picked up my phone.

" _Hey girl,_ " Jessica said when she picked up.

"I need help! I'm meeting Edward's parents tonight and I have no clue what to wear!"

" _Okay, girlie, calm down. You have nothing to be nervous about. You're 'Baby Bell'; everyone loves you, and they will too. Put on your blue lace dress and your nude pumps._ "

I pulled out the items she chose and changed. "Okay, looks good," I told her.

" _What would you do without me?_ " she asked. " _What time is he picking you up?_ "

"In about fifteen minutes," I told her as I put on some jewelry and grabbed a nude clutch. We talked for a little while longer until I heard a knock at the door. "Right, he's here. I'll call tomorrow."

" _Girl, I expect lunch tomorrow to hear all about this. Me and Ang will meet you at The Nook at one,_ " she told me before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes and went to let Edward in. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light grey button down.

"Wow, you look incredible," he told me, walking forward and giving me a kiss.

"Thanks. Is it too much? I don't wanna be overdressed."

He put his hands on my waist. "Babe, you look amazing. You ready to go?"

I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag, keys, phone and the bottle of wine I bought his parents from the table beside the door. "Yeah, let's go."

The twenty-five-minute drive to Edward's parents' house flew in a blur of nerves and sweaty palms and, before I knew it, we were pulling up to a beautiful two-story brick house. Edward opened my door and held my free hand while the other one carried the wine bottle. We walked up the three small steps leading to the front door and I took in a nervous breath as Edward knocked the door.

He rubbed my back lovingly. "It'll be okay. They'll love you," he told me before kissing my cheek. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, allowing him to comfort me.

"Aww, you two are so cute," a woman's voice exclaimed.

I opened my eyes to find an older couple staring at us with smiles on their faces. His parents weren't what I expected, especially because they looked way too young to have three children over the age of twenty-five. His mom was gorgeous, with caramel hair falling in curls just past her shoulders and big hazel eyes, dressed beautifully in a one-shouldered purple dress. And his dad was extremely good-looking, with light blonde locks and bright blue eyes. It was no wonder Edward was breathtaking. Edward pulled away but kept his hand on my back as he smiled at the couple.

"Um, mom, dad, this is Bella; Bella, this is my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle."

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you both," I told them. "Um, this is for you." I handed them the wine.

His mom smiled at me. "Thank you, dear. Please come on in." She turned around and led us into the beautiful house. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes or so. Why don't we go into the living room, so we can get to you each other a bit?" She led us into a beautifully decorated living room.

"You have a beautiful home," I told them as Edward led me to the large white 'L' shaped couch.

"Thank you," his father replied. "Would you like a drink?"

"Why don't you open the wine Bella brought?" Edward's mom asked him, and he left to get four glasses. He returned moments later and poured and handed out the wine. "Mm, very good wine. Thank you again, Bella. You really did not have to bring anything with you."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Mrs Cullen. I was taught you should never turn up at someone's home empty handed."

She smiled at me. "Please, call me Esme." I smiled. "So, Edward tells us you're a junior at the University of Houston. What is it you study?"

"Human development and family studies."  
"Very interesting," Edward's father commented. "What are your plans for graduation?"

"I'd like to study social work at grad school."

"Wow, what inspired you to want to be a social worker?" he asked.

"Well, um, I've encountered quite a few social workers because of my siblings so I know how important their job is and I also know some of them are not very good at what they do or don't care about the kids like they should. I think I could really help some children who need it."

They smiled at me and Edward smiled proudly.

"When you say you've encountered social workers because of your siblings, what did you mean?"

I looked at Edward. "Um, do they…?" He shook his head. "Um, I've got twelve siblings. My parents are foster parents. They've fostered over eighty children since I was ten, and they've adopted nine of them."

"Your parents sound incredible," Esme told me.

I smiled. "They are."

They asked more about my family before Esme went to check on dinner and we went to sit in the dining room. We had roast chicken for dinner and I learnt that Esme was one of the best chefs ever.

I also learnt more about Edward, which I loved. His parents told me stories about Edward growing up, like when his older siblings convinced a six-year-old Edward that their neighbor's dog produced chocolate milk and dared him to try it.

I giggled along with Edward's parents, while he blushed. "Oh, my Lord, you did not!"

"I was six!" I giggled more, having to take a sip of my water to make sure I didn't choke.

I opened my mouth to say something when a ringing erupted from my phone. "I'm so sorry," I told them as I got it out of my bag. Ellery's name flashed upon the screen. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's my little sister." I put the phone to my ear. "Hello"

A sob came through the speaker. " _Bells, can you come get me?_ "

I frowned. "Elly, what's wrong?"

" _Can you just…?_ " she began, but she was crying so hard the words made no sense

"Babe, calm down. I need you to tell me what's wrong. Where are you?"

She hiccupped and began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before she spoke. " _I'm in Houston. Kitty Hollow park. I don't wanna go home. I just…. Can you pick me up?_ "

I looked at Edward and then his parents, who were all watching me with concern. "Um, I…yeah, of course I can. I'll be right there. Do not move!"

" _Thank you. I love you._ "

"I love you, too," I told her before hanging up. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My sister is really upset, and she doesn't wanna go home so I have to go get her," I explained as I stood up.

"It's fine, dear," Esme told me with a friendly smile as they all stood up.

"Do you want me to drop you there?" Edward asked.

I shook my head and we all walked towards the front door. "No, it's okay. I can get a cab. You stay and enjoy dinner. I'm real sorry, again. It was great meeting you. Edward, I'll call you tomorrow?" He nodded, and I leaned forward to kiss him. "Thanks for dinner. Sorry again," I told them as I rushed out the door to hail a cab.

I got to the park over thirty minutes later and found my thirteen-year-old sister sitting on the bench shivering, tears still running down her face. I rushed over, and she looked up at the sound of my heels.

She jumped up and ran to me, throwing her arms around my waist and holding me tight as she continued to cry. "Thank you for coming," she told me, as if there had been any doubt that I would.

"You never have to thank me," I told her. "Come on. Let's get you home," she began to shake her head and pull away. I stopped her and said, "I meant to my home." I put my arm around her shoulder and held her tight to my body as we made our way out the park.

We got back to my apartment over thirty minutes later and she went straight into my bathroom to shower. I tended to keep spare clothes for all the kids at my place, just in case, so I pulled out a pair of her pajamas and put them on my bed before changing out of my dress and heels. Then, I called my mom to let her know Ellery was with me and I would bring her home the next day.

When she got out the shower, she changed into her pizza pajamas and came out to the living room where I was sitting watching _Friends_. She sat in front of me and I braided her hair into two French braids. When we were done, she sat beside me, and I walked into the kitchen to get the tub of cookies and cream ice cream from my freezer and two spoons.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" I asked before shoving the spoon into my mouth.

She sighed. "I was out with this guy, Dean."

I frowned. "Since when are you allowed to go on dates?" She avoided my gaze. "Ah, you weren't allowed to. Who's Dean?"

"He's a guy in my class."

"Okay, so what were you doing in Houston? And why were you so upset?"

"His older brother and his friend gave us a ride to the city. We went for food and to the park and we had fun…"

"But…"

"But, I think he was expecting…somethings to happen. Somethings I didn't want to do."

I put my spoon down. "Did he force you into anything?"

"No! But he wasn't happy when I said 'no'. So, he got his brother to pick him up and he left."

"He left you in the park in Houston alone?" I shouted. "I'm gonna kill that boy!"

"No, Bella, please don't. I just wanna forget it all."

I looked at her and put my arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "Okay, fine. But if he so much as looks at you in school, I will rip his little boy parts off his body and feed them to Mrs Johnson's dog."

She giggled. "Thanks, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hon."

We ate the ice cream in silence for a few minutes before she turned to me. "Hey, why were you all dressed up tonight?"

I paused. "Um, no reason."

"Liar. Where were you when I called?"

"I was…um…" I tried to think of an excuse, but she did the bitch brow – something I taught her – and I gave in. "Okay, the last couple weeks I've kinda been seeing someone and I was meeting his parents tonight."

She gasped, giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, my God, Bella. You have a boyfriend? What is his name? Where is he from? How old is he? Where does he work? Is he cute? I bet he's cute. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she shouted excitedly.

I giggled. "Okay, calm down. His name is Edward. He's from Chicago, he's twenty-six and he's a resident doctor. He's _very_ cute," I told her, and she giggled excitedly.

"Does mama know about him? Wait, you were meeting his parents tonight? That's where you were when I called? I'm so sorry for ruining your night, Bella."

"Hey, it's okay. I said sorry and explained to them why I had to go, and they understood. And no, mama don't know yet."

"So, do you really like him?" she asked, and we spent over an hour talking about Edward before we both started yawning and decided to head to bed.

Ellery was knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow and, after I messaged Edward, apologizing for having to leave and wishing him a goodnight, I laid my head down and was quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, Bella has met the parents. Next up, it's Edward's turn!**


	7. The Swan's

**Time to meet the Swan's :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the crazy southern Swan children :)**

* * *

When Ellery and I woke up early the next morning, we got ready to drive to Kemah. I quickly sent a text to Jessica, telling her I wouldn't be able to do lunch and then we left.

We got to Kemah just over thirty minutes later and I pulled into the driveway. I spent time with my other siblings and helped them get ready for church while my parents spoke to Ellery about the previous night. I went to my room and changed into a pink floral dress and then rejoined my family in the living room. My mom came out wearing a green embroidered dress and nude pumps.

"You look pretty, mama," I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as we left the house and made the short ten-minute drive to our Catholic church.

After service, we went back to my parents' house, where my mama and I worked on making lunch.

"So, tell me what's going on with you," she said. "How's school? How's work?"

"Well, school's good. Finals are coming up next month so I'm spending most days studying. Works good. Um, I actually have something to tell you."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked.

"I've kinda…sorta…been seeing someone."

She turned to me. "Oh."

"His name's Edward. He's from Chicago, originally, but moved here with his family a couple months ago. He's twenty-six. He's training to be a doctor." My mom was very silent, which made me nervous. "We met a month ago and started officially dating on my birthday." She was still silent. "He's really nice. He treats me really well. He's very caring and kind and thoughtful…" she cut me off.

"Bella, he sounds wonderful," she told me with a smile as she hugged me.

I grinned. "He is, mama. He really is."

"I'd love to meet him."

"That can be arranged," I told her.

We sat down for lunch and then I spent a couple more hours with my family before saying goodbye and driving back to Houston. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down to call Edward.

" _Hey, babe_ ," he said upon picking up.

"Hey. I just wanted to apologize _again_ for last night. It was so rude of me, running out like that."

" _It's fine, honestly. We all understood why. How's your sister?_ "

I sighed. "She's okay, now," I told him, before explaining what had happened.

" _He just left her alone? What the fuck? How could anyone do that?_ " he asked, angrily.

"I know. I mean, don't even get me started on him; I've already asked if she wants me to hurt him, she said no; but, didn't his brother wonder where she was, considering he drove them both to the city?"

" _She's lucky you live so close. What did your parents say_?"

"Well, they weren't happy, as you can imagine. I don't know what her punishment is; I was with the other kids and I didn't ask, but I can imagine she's grounded for a little while. So, um, are you sure your parents don't hate me for leaving last night?"

" _Babe, I promise they don't hate you. They told me after you left that they love you. In fact, I think you leaving made them love you more._ "

I frowned. "Why?"

" _It confirmed everything I told them about you._ "

"What did you tell them about me?"  
" _I told them that you're beautiful, and smart, and sweet, and thoughtful, and that you love your family more than anything in the world, and that you would do anything for anyone, especially your family._ "

I smiled. "I am pretty perfect," I teased, making him laugh. "Actually, I was talking about you with my mama today."  
" _Oh really_?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I said you were really nice and caring and kind and thoughtful and that you treat me very well. She wants to meet you."

" _I'd love to meet your parents._ "

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because it won't just be my parents. My whole family will be there."

" _I know._ "

"That is fourteen people!" I warned.

He laughed. " _I know. I wanna meet them all._ "

I huffed. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

" _Do you not want me to meet your family_?" he asked.

I frowned. "No, of course I do. I'm just warning you. It's a lot of personalities. A lot of people to impress."

" _Bella, they're you're family. I can handle fourteen crazy southern personalities if it means having you in my life._ "

I smiled. "Okay. Oh, and my mama isn't southern, so she'll feel your pain when we're all talking so fast you can't understand us," I said, and we both laughed.

EPOV

The following weekend, Bella picked me up from my apartment and we began the forty-minute drive to Kemah, Texas, to meet her family. On the previous Thursday, we met for lunch and she told me all about her family.

"Okay, so my mama is Renee. She's from California. She used to be a kindergarten teacher. She _loves_ color and takes pride in her home, so compliment the house a couple times. She's hilarious. She's also very pushy and sometimes inappropriate but if she says anythin' I'll deal with her. My dad is Charlie. He's a man's man. He's a cop and loves to hunt and fish so he might be cleanin' a gun when we get there, or casually mention that he's got a few. He loves any sport so that's a safe bet to talk about. Even though I'm the oldest, he still sees me as his little girl so he's extremely protective.

"Alden is seventeen and Chesney is sixteen. They're assholes and their opinions don't matter. The only difference between them is Alden can be carin', sometimes. Emerson is fourteen. He's super sweet and quiet, nothin' like the other two. He loves to read, like me. He and I are very close so he's also quite protective of me. Ellery is thirteen. She's very girly but also loves to read. She's very into boys at the moment so she might be shy and giggly. Bailey is eleven. He's very mischievous but so funny and lovin'. He also gives the best cuddles." I smiled. "Cassidy is also eleven. She loves sport, especially basketball. She's a bit of a diva but has the best sense of humor.

"Elysia is nine. She's the shyest of the family but she's also a little genius. She loves math. Maybe talk to her about being a doctor, she likes that kinda stuff. Kayle is the happiest seven-year-old you will ever meet. He's your typical kid; loves adventure and superheroes and having fun. He's got ADHD. Avery is four. She's my little sweetheart," she told me with a sweet smile. "She's so smart for a four-year-old and is really into Disney princesses and princes so she'll love you. She's got severe autism.

"Edison is also four. He's so lovin' and friendly. He loves animals. I swear I've never met anyone who actually loves spiders. Alexa is three. She's so happy all the time. We've had her from birth and I swear she never actually cried. She'd whine a bit when she was hungry or whatever, but she never cried. And Leighton, our baby, is two. She's had one hell of a life. She's so lovin' and happy and strong. She's deaf and blind. She's got brain damage from birth, she's tube fed and has lung disease, so she has to use an oxygen machine but she's so happy."

The next day, I went shopping with my sister, sister-in-law and mom to get presents for the whole family.

"I can't believe Bella has twelve siblings," Rosalie said as we picked out a stuffed animal for Edison. "Her parents must have the patience of saints."

"Amen to that," Alice replied. "I can barely deal with my three."

"And none of your three are Emmett," my mom responded, making us all laugh.

"You didn't have to get them all somethin'," Bella said as we loaded her truck.

I shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to."

"You gettin' nervous?" she asked me as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Um, a little. Did I mention you look beautiful today, by the way?" I asked. She was wearing ripped jeans with a white flowy blouse and brown ankle boots with a small heel.

She grinned. "A couple times."

"Well, you look gorgeous," I told her, earning a blush. "Can we stop off, so I can get your mom some flowers? And what beer does your dad drink?"

"You don't have to," she told me, but she stopped at a flower shop.

I picked out some yellow tulips and then went to the liquor store and picked up some Boomtown Blonde beer for Bella's dad and then we were back in the truck, on our way to meet the family.

We pulled into the driveway of a beautiful, large stone house.

"Wow. You grew up in this house?" I asked as we climbed out and collected the gifts.

"No. We moved here a few years ago," she told me as we walked towards the house.

Bella knocked, and we waited, nervously. We heard a voice shout, "Bella's here!" and we both smiled. The door was opened and behind it stood a woman who looked exactly like Bella, except she had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was smiling widely at us.

"Bella, baby. Oh, I missed you," she said, pulling her oldest daughter into a hug.

"Mama, you saw me less than a week ago."

"Yeah, but you now live a hundred miles away," she said, dramatically, making Bella roll her eyes.

"It's like thirty miles."

"Hush and introduce me to the handsome man standing beside you."

Bella huffed. "Mama, this is Edward. Edward, my mama, Renee."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. These are for you," I told her, handing her the flowers.

She smiled and smelt the tulips. "Please, call me Renee. Come in," she told us, opening the door so we could pass.

"You have a beautiful home," I told her, and she grinned proudly.

"Well, thank you. I've put a lot of work into it. It's hard to maintain a decent home with thirteen children running around."

"I can imagine," I responded, while Bella rolled her eyes.

"'Kids'? I'm twenty-one and haven't run since middle school gym."

Renee glared at her. "Charlie, come meet Bella's boyfriend."

A tall tan man with dark hair and a thick mustache walked out from one of the connecting rooms and wore a large smile as he looked at his daughter.

"Bells," he said in a deep southern accent, his voice full of love as he took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, daddy."

"She's always been a daddy's girl," Renee told me with a smile.

Bella pulled away from her dad and stepped towards me. "Daddy," she said, putting her arm around my waist, "This is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I told him.

"Call him Charlie," Renee told me.

"'Sir' is fine," he told me. "If ya'll excuse me, I'm going hunting in a couple weeks and need to clean my guns." And with that he walked away.

"That went well," Renee said, and Bella nodded. "Kids, come see your sister." With what sounded like a stampede of wild animals, twelve people rushed into the foyer, all with looks of curiosity and excitement. Renee pulled me out the way before they reached us, just in time for them to pounce on Bella. "They always get so excited whenever she comes home," she told me.

I heard Bella's sweet laughter echo from the middle of the huddle. "Oh, my stars, ya'll. I was here a couple days ago."

Eventually they climbed off of her and I moved to stand next to Bella, who was now holding a beautiful little blonde girl.

"Alright, everyone, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this little beauty here is Leighton. You've met Alden, Chesney and Emerson. That's Alexa in Em's arms. In Alden's arms you have Avery. That's Edison, Kayle and Bailey. Cassidy, Elysia and, last but not least, Ellery."

"It's great to meet you all. Bella has told me so much about you all." They all stared at me and I looked at Bella for help.

She smiled. "Edward bought ya'll presents," she told them, causing them all to cheer excitedly.

I gave the presents out and they all said 'thank you' before returning to their bedrooms, apart from Leighton, who Bella kept in her arms.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour. Why don't we sit in the living room?" Renee said, and we followed her into the room Bella's dad was in. Renee sat beside her husband, who was watching a football game, while Bella, Leighton and I took a seat on the other large off-white couch. "Charlie, turn that off and talk to Edward," Renee told him, and he rolled his eyes but did as she said.

"You a football fan, boy?" he asked.

"Um, yes sir."

"What's your team?"

"The Bears," I told him, and Bella groaned.

"Daddy, Edward bought you some Boomtown Blonde."

The glare on her dad's face quickly changed to a smile. "Well, why didn't ya'll start with that?" he asked. I got the beers out of the bag and handed them to him. "Thanks, son."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Please, call me Charlie."

I grinned, and Renee giggled as stood up. "Bells, come help me."

The girls left the room and Charlie turned to me. "I hope you know, bringin' me beer doesn't make me like you. Now, Bells might be twenty-one and she might be my oldest, but she's my baby and if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you. Now, you seem like a good boy. And I know this, because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth. And how to use a gun. Do we have an understanding?"

I cleared my throat. "Y…yes, sir."

"I told you to call me Charlie."

"Yes, Charlie."

"Good boy. Now I think I have the last Bears game on DVR. Let's watch them lose," he said with a grin, and he put the last game my team lost on the TV.

An hour later, we all sat down at the Swan's huge dining room table for lunch. Before we ate, we joined hands and Charlie said grace, which we all followed with 'Amen', and then we dug in to the meal Renee had prepared.

"Everything was delicious," I told her when we had finished eating.

"Thank you, dear."

"Can I help clear the table?" I asked, getting ready to help.

"Nonsense. We had thirteen kids for a reason," Charlie joked, earning a slap around his head from Bella, who was clearing the table with the help from the oldest seven children.

Charlie, Renee and myself, along with Leighton who was being cradled by Charlie, returned to the living room, where we were joined by Bella not long later. There was a hockey game on, so Charlie handed me a beer while Renee poured a glass of wine out for her and Bella.

"So," Renee started, "I hope you two are being safe," she said casually, making Bella, Charlie and myself choke on our drinks.

"Mama," Bella scolded, while her cheeks went red, much like my own.

She looked at us all innocently. "What? I just wanna make sure ya'll are being careful. I mean, you two would make such cute babies but I'm not ready to be a grandma just yet. Although, I'm sure it's fun practicing," she added with a wink.

"Enough, Renee. That's my little girl and, she might be old enough to…do that, I certainly don't wanna talk, or think about it."

The topic of sex was dropped, and we continued talking about other things until Alden, Chesney, Emerson, Bailey and Kayle walked in.

"Um, Edward?" Emerson said uncertainly. "We're heading outside to play basketball and we were wondering if you'd like to play?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'd love to." I turned to Bella. "Is it alright if I go?" I asked.

She grinned. "Of course. I'm gonna head upstairs and see the girls."

I kissed her cheek and then stood up to follow her brothers. "I can't believe you asked for permission to play basketball," Chesney said. "You're so whipped." He laughed.

Alden slapped him around the head. "At least he has respect, which you should be happy about, considerin' he's datin' our sister."

We played three-a-side – me, Emerson and Kayle versus Alden, Chesney and Bailey – for about an hour until we decided to head back in. Then, we went to Alden and Chesney's room to play some video games, where Bella joined us and kicked all of our asses as wrestling. The girls came in then and asked if I could play with them, so I left Bella and the boys and went to play with the girls.

After letting them do my hair and use me as a pony for an hour, Bella came in and told us she wanted to get back to Houston before traffic was too bad and it was completely dark, so it was time for us to leave.

We all gathered in the foyer. Charlie, Alden, Chesney, Emerson, Bailey and Kayle all shook my hand while Renee and the younger girls all gave me a hug. I held Leighton, who I had grown extremely attached to throughout the day, to hug her and thanked them all for having me in their home. Bella received a hug from each member of her family before she reached out to take my hand and we walked out the door. I opened the driver's door for Bella to climb inside and heard a chorus of 'aww' from the girls while Bella grinned. We waved one last time as Bella backed out of the driveway and we were finally on our way back to Houston.

Bella into the parking lot of my apartment building an hour later – it took us longer because of Saturday night traffic – and turned off the engine.

"Thank you so much for today," she told me. "I have to admit I was nervous for you to meet them. All my previous boyfriends who had met my family had been guys I knew from school, so they already knew them. I've never introduced anyone to them before and I was nervous. But seein' you with them," she shook her head, "it was amazin'. So, thank you."

I smiled. "You don't have to thank me. Your family is incredible."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. The innocent kiss soon turned into a passionate one and we pulled away to catch our breath.

"So, somethin' my mama said got me thinkin'," she told me as she ran her fingers across the collar of my button down.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Which part?"

"The part about us being careful."

I took a deep breath. "And what were you thinking?"

She gulped. "I was thinkin' that we're being a little _too_ careful," she whispered, her mouth mere inches away from mine.

I pulled back slightly. "Are you saying…?"

She nodded. "I want you, Edward," she told me, and I almost came undone.

I pulled her car keys out of the ignition and climbed out of her truck, rounding it to open her door. I helped her out and locked it behind is and held her hand as we made our way up to my apartment. Once the door was locked behind us, we faced each other and were silent for a few moments.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked her.

She shook her head as she approached me and took my face in her hands as she placed her lips on mine. Something in my brain snapped into place then and I bent down slightly, taking her thighs in my hands and lifting her so her legs were around my waist and then proceeded to carry her into my bedroom, where I was pleased to discover her bellybutton piercing while I explored her body.

* * *

 **So how do we feel about the Swan's? And Edward and Bella took a big step in their relationship.**

 **Next up, Bella meets the rest of Edward's family :)**


	8. Approval

_***peeks from behind the sofa* heyyy guuuys...sooo, I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse. I didn't plan to take such a long break but life kinda gets in the way. Please try to remember that I work two jobs and have two little nephews who demand a lot of time from their fave aunt.**_

 _ **I really love this chapter and I hope you do too**_

* * *

The morning after, I woke up in Edward's arms and smiled, remembering the day before and the incredible night that had followed. I checked the time on the alarm clock beside me and it told me it was nine o'clock.

"I could get used to seeing that smile first thing in the morning," a voice from behind me said, and I turned. I laughed when I saw his wild hair. "What's funny?"

I reached out to touch his hair. "You have sex hair," I told him with a grin.

He laughed. "You should see yours," he told me as he leaned down to kiss me.

We pulled away a few minutes later. "Last night was amazin'."

He smiled and kissed my temple. "It was."

We cuddled for a few more minutes until Edward told me he had to go to the bathroom. I watched him walk to his ensuit bathroom completely naked with a grin on my face. When he closed the door, I stretched across the bed with a tired groan and closed my eyes.

"Getting comfortable?" he asked from the doorway

I opened my eyes and saw his standing there, confidently nude, with his arms crossed across his chest and a sexy grin on his face. I bit my lip as my eyes ran across his body.

I nodded, my gaze focused on a part of his body significantly lower than his face. "I wanna stay in your bed forever," I told him.

He began a slow walk towards me. "Can I stay with you?"

"Well it's no fun by myself," I told him with a wink, and he rushed onto the bed, pinning my body underneath his and pressing his lips to mine passionately.

Before anything else could progress, however, a phone went off.

"Is that yours, or mine?" he asked.

"Yours."

He groaned and climbed off me to answer his phone. I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom before picking up his disrobed button up and slipping it on. I left his bedroom and walked barefooted to his kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. I located his coffee mugs and had just poured out two cups when Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Mm, you look stunning right now."

I rolled my eyes. "I've probably got panda eyes and my hair is a mess."

"You look beautiful and your hair is well-messed up and you're naked apart from my shirt; you've never looked better," he told me, kissing my neck.

I turned in his arms and pulled his lips to mine. He lifted me to sit on the counter and stepped between my thighs.

When we were both fully satisfied, Edward pulled away and helped me down from the counter. We grabbed our coffees – which were now significantly cooler – and sat on the two breakfast stools.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"My sister. She wanted to know if we wanted to go to my parents' house to have lunch with them today. I told her I'd ask you and let them know."

I took a sip of my coffee. "I'd love to."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

I smiled. "Of course. I've got work at five so as long as we're done by then."

"Okay, awesome. I'll text her."

He messaged his sister and it was decided that we would meet them all at one, giving me enough time to go to mine for me to get ready. We took a while saying goodbye and then I, eventually, left after we agreed that Edward would pick me up a couple hours later.

When I got to mine, I planned to go have a shower, but my phone rang as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Hey mama," I said when I accepted the call.

" _So, you're not lying in a ditch somewhere…that's good_ ," she said.

I frowned. "Huh?"

" _Well, when you didn't let us know you got home safe we thought you might have been run off the road_ ," she said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, mama. I…forgot," I told her, blushing when I remembered what I had been doing.

" _Uh huh_ ," she said, the attitude gone from her voice, being replaced with a grin. " _So, what were you doing last night that kept you so busy you neglected to let your parents know you got home?_ "

"I'm going to ignore the innuendo in your tone, mama. I really have to go. I'm having lunch with Edward's family and then I've got work so I need to shower."

" _I wonder why you need to shower. Did you do anything stimulating that made you sweat last night?_ "

I pulled a face. "Ugh, mama, I am terminating this conversation. Goodbye." I hung up and shook my head before heading to the shower to wash off the sex and the sweat, as well as my mama's comments.

An hour and a half later, Edward and I were parking in front of Esme and Carlisle's house, along with two other cars; a large white jeep and a grey jaguar. We walked to the house and, rather than waiting for someone to open it, Edward walked straight in.

Esme, Carlisle and four other people met us in the foyer, where they all hugged Edward before Esme turned to me and took me into her arms.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella. How's your sister?" she asked as she let me go and Carlisle greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at them. "She's better. I'm real sorry for running out of here that night. It was extremely rude of me."

"Don't mention it. We understood completely," Carlisle reassured me.

"Babe, I want you to meet the rest of my family; that's my brother, Emmett; his wife, Rosalie; my sister, Alice; and her husband, Jasper."

"It's nice to meet ya'll," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Alice told me as she ran up in her four-inch heels and hugged me. "We're gonna be great friends," she informed me. I smiled at her.

"Don't scare her off, babe," Jasper told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. "Edward likes this girl."

"She's not scared. Are you scared?" she asked me.

"I've got twelve siblings, and a cop for a dad; you certainly don't scare me." They laughed.

"Lunch is ready. Edward, why don't you take Bella to meet the kids and help them get ready for lunch while we set the table?"

He agreed and took my hand, pulling me into a back room where we found ix children of various ages' playing.

"Uncle Eddie," the oldest of the children shouted excitedly, and they all ran to him. He let go of my hand and knelt, catching them all in a hug.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet someone. This is Bella. She's very special to me. Bella, these are Em's kids; Adeline, Maisie and Ezra. And Alice's, Zac, Marc and Chanel."

I smiled at them. "Hi. It's so nice to meet you all. Your uncle has told me _soo_ much about you all."

"Hi," they all said.

"Grandma said lunch is ready so why don't we go get cleaned up?" Edward said, and we made our way to get ready for lunch.

We made our way into the dining room, where the kids were sat at a smaller table near the window and the adults were sat at the main table. Everyone began to dish in when Edward stopped them.

"Um, mom, dad, Bella likes to say grace before eating."

I looked at them. "Oh, no, it's fine. Honestly, I only do it when I'm home."

They accepted it and we all dug in to the feast Esme had prepared.

"So, you're religious?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, kinda. I don't follow my religion as much as my parents would like me to. I very rarely go to church."

Lunch proceeded in the same manner, with them all asking questions to get to know me and me reciprocating. Rosalie in particular seemed fascinated by my family.

"I'm sorry to keep mentioning it," she said as Esme an Carlisle cleared the table, "but your parents are like saints. Raising so many kids," she shook her head, "it's incredible." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Mom, can we go to the park?" Zac asked.

"I don't see why not," Alice replied. "You guys up for going to the park?" We all agreed got ready to go.

We walked through Memorial Park, which as located just behind Esme and Carlisle's house. Edward ran ahead with Zac and Marc, throwing a football while I was walking with Rosalie and Maisie, who took hold of my hand and wouldn't let go.

When we got to the playground, the adults sat down on some benches while the kids ran around.

"Bella, can you play with us?" Maisie asked me, sweetly.

"Of course," I replied, and I stood up, leaving the adults to talk while I took Maisie's hand and walked over to where the rest of the kids were playing.

EPOV

"She's so great with them," Alice commented while we watched Bella run around with the kids.

I smiled. "You should have seen her with her siblings yesterday. They all adore her. And she's got such a special bond with every single one of them."

"You really like her, huh?" Emmett asked me.

I was silent for a few moments, watching as Bella chased Ezra, scooping him up in her arms. I listened to his cheerful giggle as she attacked him with tickles before letting him go and going after Adeline. "I really do."

"Well, not that our opinion matters much because you're twenty-six and can make your own choices, but I really like her," Rosalie told me, surprising us all. Rosalie doesn't like many people, especially women.

"Me too," Jasper replied, once the shock had worn off from Rosalie's confession.

I looked at my parents, who's opinions were the only ones I really cared about. "What do you guys think about her?"

"We love her," my dad told me.

My mom smiled and rested her hand on my cheek. "She's perfect for you, Honey."

Bella ran over to us then, slightly out of breath. "You got the time, babe?" she asked me.

"Just gone four," I told her. "What time are you at work?"

"Five."

"You've got work today?" my mom asked. "You should have said. We could have done this another day."

"It's fine. I was thrilled to come today. Thank you for inviting me," she told them all, and I could tell by their smiles that she had them all wrapped around her fingers, just like I was.

"Well, why don't we head back to the house?" my dad suggested, and we all agreed.

When we got back to the house, Bella continued to play with the kids for a little while longer until it was time for us to leave. The six kids moaned that she had to go but she promised she would play with them next time, if it was okay with their parents, who quickly agreed. My family all gave us both a hug and waved goodbye as we climbed into my car.

"So, that went okay, I think," she commented as I made the short drive to her work.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "That went better than 'okay'. My whole family loves you. I swear I would be worried about my brothers, or my dad, trying to steal you if they weren't in love with their wives. But, I think I still have to worry about Ezra stealing you from me."

She giggled. "He's such a sweetheart. They all are. Your family is so great."

"So are you," I told her, taking her hand and kissing it. We pulled into the staff parking lot of the restaurant not long later. "What time do you finish?"

"Eleven."

I nodded. "I'll pick you up then."

"You don't have to. I can get a ride with one of the managers."

"Babe, I'll pick you up."

She smiled. "Okay." She leaned in to kiss me passionately and, when we pulled away a few minutes later, she whispered, "why don't you bring some things with you and stay at mine tonight?"

"You sure?"

She nodded. "After last night, you can stay over as much as you want."

I grinned and kissed her again before she said goodbye and climbed out the car. She gave one last wave before walking into the building.

I went home for a while, just hanging around my apartment and packed a small bag before climbing back into my car at ten-forty to get Bella. She walked out of the restaurant looking tired and climbed into the passenger seat with a sigh.

I leaned over to give her a quick kiss before starting the engine and driving to hers. "How was work?" I asked.

"Ugh, long. You know I told you about the new kid who started last week?" I nodded. "Well, he dropped a tray full of drinks, as well as a plate full of food. Some of the food landed on me so my dress is stained, and I've got cola in my hair! I can't wait to shower and go to bed."

"Aw, baby, that sounds rough." She nodded. "Why don't I run you a bath when we get to yours, then we can go straight to bed?" She nodded again and smiled at me.

"Thank you."

When we got to hers, I went straight to her bathroom to put the bath on. I searched her cabinets and found some strawberry and vanilla bath oils. When the bath was ready, I went to find her and found her curled up on the couch asleep. I smiled and regrettably went to wake her up.

"Baby, come on. Let's go to bed," I told her, and she opened her eyes slightly.

I wrapped my arm around her and guided her to her bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and I intended to get her some pajamas when she climbed into bed naked. I kissed her head as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep before emptying the bath, making sure the door was locked and grabbing us both a glass of water before turning off all the lights, stripping down to my boxers and climbing in beside her.

As soon as I was under the sheets, she turned and rested her head against my chest. My arms wrapped around her and I kissed her on the head one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Aren't they just adorable?! Next up...it's CHRISTMAS!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **p.s. I work in a school and, in the UK, summer doesn't start for another six weeks. The last term before summer is always cray-cray so the chances of me updating before work finishes is slim.**


	9. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER**

 **Hey everyone, I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting but it's been a crazy few weeks.**

 **I know I said I would update when work finished for summer, but the day I finished work I somehow managed to spill a pin of cider on my laptop and so I'm waiting for it to be fixed. Which means I can't update anything until I get my laptop back.**

 **My nan is also really sick at the moment and has been in hospital for a week. They think her heart is failing. It's a very difficult time for my family so I don't really know when I will be able to update again.**

 **I understand if you're all disappointed, and I really am sorry but just hope you can all be patient with me during this time.**

 **Thank you**

 **xoxo**


End file.
